Cinco Fatalidades En Mi Día Perfecto
by hannah-hm
Summary: [ONESHOT] Es el último día de instituto, que para Kouji es el día perfecto,pero cinco circunstancias haran que cambie de opinion, o tal vez no? Pesimo Summary u.ú


**Ohayo!!!!!! Esta vez he vuelto a digifro con una historia sobre el ultimo dia de Kouji en el instituto... Esq como hoy han terminado las clases, y yo estoy filosófica xD, pues ala, a hacer un fic!!**

**Género: **AU, Romance.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon Frontier no me pertenece a mi ( por ahora ¬¬) sino a Akikoshi Hongo.

**Dedicatoria: **Quería dedicar este fic a Karina Minamoto cl, por haberme dado unas imas fantásticas O, y a Laura Weston (no es la xirila) que no la voy a ver en un tiempo T.T

**Notas: **Pues... Q digo? Que es un romance, pero no es Kozumi, ni yaoi, ni leches, sino un romance con un personaje que yo creé . Así que mucho cuidadito con copiar... ¬¬ Además, el fic se narra sobre el punto de vista de Kouji.

**Y sin más que decir, que comience el fic!!**

Cinco Fatalidades En Mi Día Perfecto

_Fan fic by hannah-hm_

Estoy realmente muy contento... ¿Qué por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que hoy es el último día de instituto, y mañana empiezan las vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué por qué voy, ya puestos? Pues porque el loco de mi padre me obliga, por supuesto. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kouji Minamoto, tengo 14 años y voy al instituto publico de Shibuya. Mi pelo es largo, negro azulado, y casi siempre lo llevo recogido en una coleta.

Lo sigo diciendo y lo repito, estoy feliz, aunque en el último día tenga que ver a gente desagradable... Que tal vez no venga, también cabe la posibilidad... ¡Entonces mi día será más feliz aun!

Camino tranquilamente por la calle, hace calor, no hay nubes en el cielo y los pajarillos cantan... realmente hoy es un día muy...

¡PUM! (N/A: como demonios se escribe el sonido de un choque?? ¬¬)

Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. La primera fatalidad de mi día perfecto: Algún imbécil va con prisas, choca conmigo, me tira al suelo, y encima se queda tumbado sobre mi como si nada. Perfecto.

-¿Te quitas o te quito yo?- respondo, con mi frialdad habitual.

-Tranquilo, hermano, no te enfades precisamente el último día de colegio...- dice el susodicho, mientras se levanta. Entonces puedo verle perfectamente la cara...

-¡Kouichi!- exclamo, mientras mi hermano me ayuda a levantarme.

-Me llamo.- responde.- Ya que estamos, vamos los dos juntos.

-Está bien..-dijo, algo mosqueado. Entonces me doy cuenta.- Oye¿y tú por qué vas el último día?

-Pues...-fija la vista en el suelo y se ruboriza. Claro, cómo no.

-Oh, ya entiendo.

Para aquellos que no entiendan, mi hermano se comporta de esta manera por una simple razón. Lleva saliendo con una chica desde hace un par de meses, y al principio estaba tan insoportable que más de una vez tuve que darle un puñetazo, pero aun así no callaba. Y precisamente, el problema es LA CHICA.

-¿Y tú, por qué vas?- me pregunta.

-Mi padre me obliga a ir...- respondo. Mejor debería no haberlo hecho.

-Oh, está bien...- murmura, y sigue el resto del camino con la vista fija en sus zapatos.

A Kouichi no le gusta que hable de nuestro padre. Le hace sentir mal. Y el día en que mi padre que se entero de que Kouichi y yo nos veíamos, casi nos prohíbe vernos, hasta que ella hablo con él y lo solucionó todo. Tal vez penséis que era la novia de mi hermano, que yo estoy enamorado de ella y que esta es la típica historia del triángulo amoroso. ¡Pues no! Así que os quedáis con la intriga.

Llegamos al instituto justo cinco minutos de que tocara el timbre. Ambos nos quedamos parados en la puerta, como si no nos atreviéramos a entrar. Y en realidad, nos causaba verdadero terror ver el instituto así de vacío, parecía un instituto fantasma...

-Oye Kouji¿no parece un instituto fantasma?- me dijo Kouichi, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-No digas tonterías...- respondí, y entre apresurado al edificio, seguido de mi hermano.

Ambos suspiramos de alivio cuando vimos al conserje arreglando unos papeles. Pero aun así, daba un poco de miedo.

Nos dirigimos hacia nuestra clase por los oscuros pasillos. Era como si se hubieran olvidado de encender las luces. Andamos cautelosamente, atentos a cualquier ruido que pudiéramos escuchar, hasta que llegamos a nuestra clase.

Desde fuera, se veía oscura y vacía. Un silencio sepulcral nos rodeó. ¿Y si habían desaparecido los alumnos¿Y si éramos los únicos y había fantasmas del instituto¿y si...?

-Venga, abre la puerta ya.- dijo Kouichi. Su voz me asustó.

-¿Y por qué no la abres tú?- pregunté.

-Porque tu estás más cerca.- respondió, señalándome a mí y a la puerta. Diablos, tiene razón.

Con la mano temblándome, abrí la puerta de un tirón y dos enormes pares de ojos nos observaron desde la oscuridad.

Gritamos como dos locos, mientras unos ojos azules se acercaban a nosotros, y...

encendió la luz.

Kouichi y yo dejamos de gritar al ver que la cosa que había encendido la luz era nuestra compañera Aurea Mirai, que nos miraba desconcertados. La chica tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura, y los ojos azul claro.

-¿Se puede saber por qué gritabais?- preguntó, desconcertada.

Ambos nos quedamos sin habla.

-Seguro que creían que éramos fantasmas o algo así...- dijo con una carcajada una voz desde el fondo de la clase.

Una chica con el pelo negro hasta los omóplatos y los ojos verde oscuro nos miraba con burla. Kouichi se ruborizó. Reconocí a la chica como Monique Delacour.

La novia de mi hermano.

Y la mejor amiga de Aurea.

Kouichi corrió a sentarse a su lado, y comenzaron a charlar.

Monique era francesa. Ella y Aurea se conocían pues habían sido criadas en la misma casa de acogida. La pobre Monique no tenía familia, y ambas se hacían compañía.

Aunque eso es otra historia.

-Parece que les va muy bien juntos...- murmuró Aurea, mirando a la pareja.

-Sí, de maravilla...- contesté con sarcasmo. Ella me miró con curiosidad.

-¿No estarás celoso, Kouji?

No me dio tiempo a contestar, pues de repente la puerta se abrió con brutalidad. Aurea y yo dimos un respingo, y Kouichi abrazó a Monique.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?!- gritó una conocida voz.

Nuestro tutor acababa de aparecer, y al verlo se nos pasó el susto y nos dio la risa. El señor Motomiya nos pareció muy cómico en ese momento. Era calvo, llevaba unas gafas enormes y cuadradas. Su figura era más bien redonda, y tenía los brazos y piernas muy cortas. Los papeles que había llevado en la mano estaban esparcidos por el pasillo, y se había quedado con la boca abierta. Estos y otros detalles le habían otorgado el apodo de "Doraemon".

-¿De qué os reís?- gritó, abriendo aun más la boca. Eso hizo que nos riéramos más.- ¡He venido porque he oído a alguien gritar¿No sería alguna de estas dos señoritas, verdad?

-Esto...- vaciló Aurea.- En realidad fueron ellos, les dimos un buen susto...

-Oh, de acuerdo...- dijo el Doraemon, visiblemente decepcionado.- Espero que no se vuelva a repetir, señores.

Segunda fatalidad de mi día perfecto: mi tutor, que llevo viendo estos nueve meses de curso, me confunde con una chica. Es perfecto. Perfecto y deprimente Aunque eso es, digamos, FRECUENTE en los desconocidos

-Bien, señores.- dijo el Doraemon, ya sentado en su mesa. Iba a sentarme al lado de mi hermano, pero ya estaba sentado con Monique, así que no tuve mas remedio que sentarme con Aurea.- Voy a pasar lista, aunque...- echó un vistazo a la clase.- me parece que sois los únicos alumnos de la clase.

-¿Le parece?- me susurró Aurea, lo que provocó que una sonrisa se formara en mi cara.

-Profesor Motomiya.- dijo Kouichi.- ¿No sería mejor que nos diera el día libre? Ya que es el último día, veo innecesario que demos clase, ya que las notas están puestas y todo eso...

El Doraemon miró a Kouichi como si acabara de decir la mayor barbaridad del mundo. Su mirada se ensombreció.

-¡¡Kimura!!- gritó, poniendo un pie encima de la mesa de mi hermano. Todos dimos un respingo.- ¡¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRE SEMEJANTE ATROCIDAD¡Sabe perfectamente que deben respetarse todas, y digo TODAS las normas escolares, tanto como si es el último día que como si se acaba el mundo¡Si no quería dar clase no haber venido!

Todos nos quedamos realmente asustados ante la extraña actitud del sensei. Este nos miró algo asombrado, carraspeó y se sentó en su mesa.

-Y ahora, si hacéis el favor, sacad los libros que vamos a comenzar la clase.- dijo con voz susurrante.

-Vaya hipócrita.- dije.- Primero nos grita, y luego se pone a susurrar como una colegiala. ¡Y encima, a dar clase! Si es que...

-¿Ha dicho algo, señor Minamoto?- preguntó el Doraemon, que misteriosamente se había trasladado al lado de mi pupitre.

-Este... no, nada, sensei, sólo que no tengo libros...

-¡Pues compártalos con Mirai, pedazo de burro!

Miré a mi lado y vi que Aurea había traído los libros y me miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tercera fatalidad de mi día perfecto: Aparte de que tenemos que dar clase, también tengo que compartir los libros con una chica. Manda huevos.

-Pues bien, como dijimos en la pasada clase, el sujeto de las oraciones 1 y 2 se relaciona con...- empezó el Doraemon, con el mismo sermón de todos los días.

Yo estaba bastante cansado, y casi no tenía ganas de nada. A veces miraba de reojo a Aurea, que al menos fingía prestar atención, peor estaba tan cansada o más que yo. Otras veces miraba hacia el pupitre de delante, donde Kouichi y Monique hacían manitas por detrás de los libros.

No iba a reconocer que me daba una envidia terrible. Mi hermano había encontrado la felicidad con una chica maravillosa, mientras yo ni siquiera consigo que la chica que me gusta se fije en mi.

¡Maldición, ya revelé algo de mi vida! Esto no puede ser, Kouji, debes ser un poco más cuidadoso...

-¡Minamoto, atienda!- gritó el Doraemon, de nuevo al lado del mi pupitre.

Tras este y otra serie de incidentes más, llegó la hora del recreo. Los cuatro salimos del aula, tras una agotadora serie de clases.

-El tío este se ha pasado.- dijo Aurea, que tenía un aspecto un tanto demacrado.

-Y que lo digas.- contesté. Entonces vi que mi hermano me hacía señas.

-Kouji.- me dijo. Yo pensé que me iba a decir algo importante, pero...- ¿Puedes comprarme tú el bocadillo? Es que...- miró a Monique, y yo lo entendí a la perfección.

-Claro, como quieras.-dije, y me encaminé hacia Aurea. Ésta estaba hablando con Monique.

-Kouji, voy a ir a la cafetería¿me acompañas?.- me preguntó, con una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

Yo asentí, mientras observaba como Kouichi se llevaba a Monique a un lugar apartado.

-Qué envidia me dan.- oí decir a Aurea.- Ojalá que ella me tenga que comprar el bocadillo alguna vez.

-¿También te lo ha pedido?- pregunté, incrédulo.

-Sí¿no es gracioso?- rió.- Ojalá que yo algún día me eche un novio tan maravilloso como el que tiene ella.

Eso hizo que me ruborizara, pero una terrible sospecha me inundó en el corazón.

¿Sería posible que a Aurea le gustara Kouichi? No podía ser.

-¿Te gusta Kouichi?- pregunté, casi sin pensar.

-Claro que no.- dijo ella.- A mi me gusta un chico más maravilloso que él.

Cuarta fatalidad de mi día perfecto: A Aurea le gustaba un chico, y seguramente no sería yo. Sí, está bien, estoy enamorado de Aurea, pero no pienso decírselo. Nunca pensé que podría enamorarme de ella, aunque más bien resulta lógico, porque ella vive una calle encima de la mía, y casi siempre pasamos la tarde juntos. Obvio.

Llegamos a la cafetería, compramos los bocadillos, y nos fuimos a una de las partes alejadas del patio. Al rato llegaron los otros dos, y comimos y charlamos como de costumbre. En el patio, que solía estar lleno, sólo había un par de niños de primero y varios de tercero y cuarto. Posiblemente entre todos sumáramos unos veinte.

Después del recreo teníamos educación física, y como el Doraemon pretendía dar clase, nos pusimos el uniforme de gimnasia.

-Muy bien, señores.- anunció el sensei.- Quiero que deis 20 vueltas al campo – señaló a la gran pista de atletismo, y se nos descolocó la cara.- en cinco minutos. ¡Arreando!

Corrimos tan rápido como pudimos esas 20 vueltas, pero los cuatro sabíamos que era imposible darlas en tan solo cinco minutos. A la cuarta ya estábamos agotados y mirábamos al Doraemon con rabia, aunque seguíamos dando vueltas.

Al dar la vuelta número 20, estando ya agotados, Aurea tropezó con una piedra y calló justo encima mía. La pose era un tanto... "comprometedora" ya que yo estaba boca arriba y ella tumbada encima. Kouichi y Monique nos miraron asombrados y luego nos ayudaron a levantarnos.

-Qué suerte tienes, Kouji.- me susurró mi hermano.- Yo todavía no he tenido ocasión de que Monique se ponga encima mía...

Aurea y yo hablamos muy poco durante las horas siguientes. Supongo que ambos estábamos un tanto avergonzados. Era de esperar.

Y he aquí la quinta fatalidad de mi día perfecto: La chica que me gusta ya no me habla. Cinco fatalidades. Ya no es un día perfecto, sino un día cruel.

Acabaron las clases y salimos los cuatro con rapidez. Kouichi y Monique hablaban tranquilamente, pero Aurea y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra.

-Bueno, os dejamos.- dijo Monique. (N/A: soy yo o Monique ha hablado poco en la historia?? ¬¬) - ¡Que paséis un buen verano!

-Lo mismo digo.- contestó Aurea, y el dio un abrazo a Monique. He de aclarar una cosa: Kouichi y Monique son vecinos, prácticamente, y se van juntos por otro camino ya que nuestras casas están algo lejos las unas de las otras. Y, por tanto, tendría que hacer el camino a solas con Aurea.

Al principio caminamos en silencio, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Siento lo que pasó en las pistas.- dijo.

-No importa.- el contesté, pero no podía dejar las cosas así.- Verás, Aurea, yo...

Pero ella se me adelantó y puso un dedo en mis labios.

-No hables.- murmuró.- Ya sé lo que vas a decir. Me he dado cuenta.

Me quedé sorprendido, pero me sorprendí aun más cuando me cogió de la mano y fuimos así todo el camino. ¡Así que yo era el chico que le gustaba! Esto compensa todas las fatalidades del día. Me siento muy feliz.

Pasamos por delante de mi casa, y mi madrastra estaba regando las plantas. Cuando nos vio, casi se le cae la regadera.

Acompañé a Aurea hasta su casa. Aun cogidos de la mano, llegamos hasta el portón. Yo no quería soltarla.

-Ha sido un día maravilloso.- me dijo.- Mañana me llegaré a tu casa, por si quieres dar un paseo.

-Claro.- contesté, y antes de que se fuera, se lo dije.- Te quiero.

Ella sonrió, y me dio un casto beso en los labios. Me quedé en _shock._

-Hasta mañana, entonces.- sonrió, y entró en su casa.

Yo me dirigí a mi casa como un zombie, y al entrar mi madrastra me miró y sonrió de forma un tanto burlona.

-Te has echado una amiguita¿eh, Kouji?

No contesté y me dirigí escaleras arriba, hacia mi habitación. Allí me tumbé boca arriba en mi cama, y pensé durante Dios sabe cuanto tiempo en Aurea.

Hoy ha sido un día perfecto en todos sus sentidos. Y tengo el presentimiento de que mañana también lo será.

**Fin. **

**Pues se acabó! Hasta aquí el fic de digifro. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque el final no me gusta mucho. Xq será que nunca me gustan mis finales? Bueno, da igual. Por favor, si les gustó dejen review, si no les gustó dejen review, y si sólo pasaban por aquí dejen review! Hasta pronto!! **

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


End file.
